As is generally known, a user often has access to enterprise and non-enterprise networks alike, via his or her personal device (such as a mobile phone, smartphone, laptop computer or tablet computer). For instance, he or she may have access to enterprise data via his or her workplace, and that same workplace may have something of a permissive BYOD (“bring your own device”) policy.
As such, data entering the user's device from an enterprise or non-enterprise network could well be processed by enterprise or non-enterprise applications (or “apps”). This can expose a hybrid mobile enterprise application to vulnerabilities (e.g., from non-enterprise data) while a hybrid mobile non-enterprise application can be malicious in its own right, and thus compromise the enterprise network and/or any data originating therefrom. To date, conventional arrangements have largely not been adequately effective in preventing potential security breaches that may arise with a hybrid application.